


give me courage (for when i fall)

by marahuyo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Pining, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marahuyo/pseuds/marahuyo
Summary: "You sure you don't want anyone to partner with, Iwaizumi?"Of course that wouldn't have startled Iwaizumi. Instead, he turned to Daichi calmly and gave him a quiet look.Daichi took it in stride and walked further into the court. "I mean, I know I'm a good receiver, but I can toss for you, too."





	give me courage (for when i fall)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bmmq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmmq/gifts).



> written for jimi. ily :* this will probably get a second part (hopefully sooner rather than later)

The court had long been emptied and the gym deserted, with only half the lights still left on by the time he got there. The squeaks of running shoes echoed in the empty space, paired with labored breathing as he watched Iwaizumi keep tossing and spiking the ball to himself over and over. 

Daichi quietly stepped inside, careful not to attract attention to his presence, and leaned against the doorframe. He's always been in awe of Iwaizumi, who constantly pushed himself to jump higher, spike faster. From the distance, even Daichi could see the soaked shirt clinging onto Iwaizumi's back, rendering the already thin white fabric near transparent. 

Iwaizumi landed solidly on the ground, his hands coming to rest on his knees. He wiped his face with the collar of his shirt and panted heavily. Daichi waited for him to catch his breath before he finally walked out of his spot.

"You sure you don't want anyone to partner with, Iwaizumi?"

Of course that wouldn't have startled Iwaizumi. Instead, he turned to Daichi calmly and gave him a quiet look.

Daichi took it in stride and walked further into the court. "I mean, I know I'm a good receiver, but I can toss for you, too."

Still, Iwaizumi didn't so much as speak a word. He did straighten up, and put his hand on his waist and let his other arm fall to his side. Daichi glanced down and saw that Iwaizumi's hand was already trembling. He frowned a little; why was Iwaizumi so worked up tonight?

They haven't seen each other a lot the past week. Their schedules didn't match up at all and with Daichi busy with his revisions and Iwaizumi keeping late hours practicing, they weren't allowed much time together, much less see each other in their shared room. Today was the first time they were supposed to meet up and Iwaizumi had forgotten. 

Daichi sighed. "Want me to wrap that for you?"

Iwaizumi looked at him again, this time with a silent question in his eyes. Daichi gestured down to his hand. 

"Your fingers," he said. He moved closer and from the close distance, Daichi could feel the heat radiating from Iwaizumi's body after he sweat so much. This time, Iwaizumi angled his body towards him, his stance more open and welcome compared to his earlier tense posture. 

For occasions like this, Daichi always has tape ready in his pockets. He dug his hand in his pocket and took out the tape. Hesitating, Daichi reached out to touch Iwaizumi but instead Iwaizumi raised his hand for him to take. 

He's always liked Iwaizumi's hands - calloused and strong, fingers long but blocky. They were strong hands, used and active. He set to carefully wrap Iwaizumi's fingers one by one, his expression focused and intent. 

"I'm sorry," said Iwaizumi suddenly.

He didn't look up. "Hmm?"

They're standing close, hidden away from the shine of the lone spotlight still turned on. Daichi's never been one for stamping moments in his head in stark detail but this one, this particular moment was beginning to look like a standout. He kept working steadily on his task and refused to look up afraid for what he'll find if he did. 

"We were supposed to eat out tonight, weren't we?" Iwaizumi replied. 

Iwaizumi was one of his closest friends, and he was thankful for his friendship and the fondness they regarded each other with because of university. Maybe Daichi had begun to develop feelings for his best friend in the long run, but he wasn't going to go and risk everything for this one moment. He could hold this out. 

"Mm," said Daichi. "It's alright. I figured you got caught up in something, and decided this was the first place I'd find you."

He's done an excellent job at keeping their interactions friendly thus far. Friendly and lightly teasing, pushing and pulling like the ebb and flow of the sea. But he'd stepped a little farther into the depths and now, faced with Iwaizumi's silent and intense attention, he'd walked into something he wasn't exactly prepared for. 

Iwaizumi stopped talking. Daichi stopped the motion of his hands, and his shoulders stiffened. He dropped Iwaizumi's hand. 

When he looked up, Iwaizumi was already looking at him, a small smile playing on his lips and it made Daichi dizzy. His pulse quickened.

He swallowed. "What?"

"What are you being so tense for now, Sawamura?" Finally, Iwaizumi's tone was light and easy, and all of the earlier stiffness in his shoulders eased away. Daichi tried to follow suit and managed a smile back. Just like that and the moment was gone.

"Don't know what you're talking about." 

Iwaizumi shook his head and stepped inside his space again, knocking his shoulder with his. "Finish what you started then. You didn't even get to my pinky finger," he said and lifted his hand once more. 

"Whose fault is that, hmm?" 

They settled into a comfortable silence after that, and Daichi's heart calmed down and went back to normal. He could do this without screwing things up. After all, he'd come here to lure Iwaizumi out of his frenzied energy to get him to take a break. That was all he was after, really. Probably.

After a while, Iwaizumi spoke up again. "I really am sorry, though. I told myself only five minutes more and five minutes turned into ten into me eventually losing track of time."

Daichi laughed. "I know. I forgive you."

With his work finished, he let go of Iwaizumi's wrist and patted his shoulder. He winced mockingly and frowned. "You need to go get changed, you stink," said Daichi, in an attempted to bring things back to lighthearted and teasing. 

Iwaizumi turned to him and regarded him for a heartbeat. Then, he took his shirt off right there in the middle of the court. Daichi felt his throat run dry. Okay. Daichi stared. 

"This is improper etiquette, Iwaizumi. People get changed in the locker rooms, have you no sense of propriety?" Daichi managed after a while, and bit his tongue. He could feel a smile wanting to break out on his face. 

"No one else around to feel any propriety for. I'm perfectly fine changing here. Unless you aren't?" he asked. 

Daichi ran a hand over his face and sighed. Of course he was fine with it, more than fine. They'd changed in front of each other countless times and he'd been perfectly calm and composed for all of them. This time wasn't going to be an exception. 

"Suit yourself," he said. He started walking away in the direction of where Iwaizumi's bag was placed by the bench but something tugged at his shirt and he paused. "What?"

Iwaizumi bent his head down, and his face was flushed when he mumbled, "Thank you," but Daichi wasn't sure whether to attribute it to exertion or something else. "For the tape. And for coming to get me."

This time, he didn't do anything to stop his smile from growing and he squeezed Iwaizumi's wrist in his hand. Iwaizumi was good at diffusing odd moments and Daichi was thankful for it because that meant he could allow himself small lapses from his own desire to be closer. This was fine. 

"You're welcome, Hajime," he said. 

Maybe next time, for sure. He'll tell Hajime then.


End file.
